A Sudden Change
by StuffedCrustLord
Summary: Goku and Chichi wake up one morning to find something shocking; they have somehow switched bodies! Who could be responsible for this? How will they both deal with this? Or most important question: How will they handle being trapped inside one another? GokuXChichi Story (PLEASE REVIEW)


I don't own Dragon Ball or any of its characters. All the rights belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and Funimation. This story is fan-made and created for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: "This...can't be real!"

Goku woke from with his head feeling lighter than usual. He hadn't trained yesterday due to his promise to Chichi to not look too dirty for their wedding. Just something about him felt weird today. He figured it was just because it was early and decided he would stretch his arms a bit before getting up.

He reached as far as he could over his head and let out a massive yawn. Stretching just made him feel more odd. It was like his entire body was as light as a feather. It was strange for Goku to feel this way in the morning, so he did a quick check of his whole body to see if anything was wrong with him. He slid his hands under his blanket, and suddenly realized something that shocked him immensely.

His muscles were gone. His entire strong and steal like body was no more. It felt so smooth and thin, not like Goku at all. He felt his heart pound with fear and grabbed hold of his chest to calm himself down. That's when he felt something really strange.

He gave two quick squeezes to see for sure if they were real, and they were. He immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the nearest bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe his eyes.

'I'm...CHICHI!?' he thought as he stared at his new wife in the mirror where he himself should be. He slapped himself in the face to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but it was no use. He was actually in Chichi's body. This was too much for Goku to take. He began breathing deeply as he slid down the wall and sat in the corner of the bathroom.

'This...can't be real! How can I be in her body!? And if I'm her, where's she?!' that's when it suddenly dawned on him. 'Oh no!' he thought. He ran back into the bedroom where he saw himself sleeping on the bed next to where he had gotten up from. He grabbed hold of his own arm and started shaking what looked like himself awake.

The Goku on the other side of the bed slowly opened its eyes before turning towards the real Goku with an angry look on their face. "Goku, what is it!?" he yelled in a tone similar to his wife's.

Chichi was frozen in shock at what she saw when she opened her eyes. It was herself, her own body, that was shaking her. "...Chichi?" her other self asked.

Chichi jumped out of bed and started screaming her lungs out. She felt herself slip on something and slam backwards into the wall, causing a portrait to break loose and land directly on her head.

"OW!" she yelled as she grabbed the top of her head from the blow. Her eyes widened like they had never before at what she felt. "This...is not my hair."

She looked down at her hands, only seeing those of Goku's. Her legs, arms, everything was exactly like that of her husband. The amount of shock was too much for her and she immediately fainted.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled as he sprinted over to catch his falling wife. Landing in his arms, he suddenly realized how heavy his body actually was to someone like Chichi, and the weight of his own body dragged him to the floor with it.

Later that day, Chichi re-awoke from her sudden shock and held her head steady as she got up. She looked around and saw that she was the only one in the room. Looking at herself once again, she realized she was still in her husband's body, causing her to panic again. Her heart was pounding and her stomach felt like it was on fire. She grabbed hold of the bed with her shivering hands and pulled herself off the floor. She began to wonder where her 'real' body was, until she heard someone shouting from outside.

She slowly walked over to the window, and saw herself outside, throwing punches and kicks into thin air. She looked like her husband whenever he was training. She suddenly thought of something frightening that she hoped wasn't true. She called her husband, "GOKU!"

Goku heard his name called, and looked over at the window to see his own body looking at him with the most disturbed face he had ever seen. His body began shivering and out of nowhere let out a small, crooked laugh.

"Chichi, it's me!" Goku yelled. All Chichi did was give a small wave back. After Goku was sure she understood it was actually him, he went back to seeing how well his new body could hold up in training. Unfortunately, it didn't go so well. He couldn't reach even close to his original strength, so training felt boring. His old body was made for fighting, but his wife's didn't work as well with the intensity that he pushes his own body to. But it's what he had to work with, so he continued for about another minute before he felt his stomach growl.

"Sheesh. Even in Chichi's body you can't help yourself, can you?" he asked his own stomach. He shrugged if off and walked inside. Opening the front door, he saw himself sitting on the kitchen chair, holding herself like a scared child. Goku walked over and placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. She turned her head up and saw herself, giving her a smile almost identical to her husbands.

"Hey, Chichi. I know this is a little much to deal with right now. But...do you think...that before we scare ourselves to death, we can have breakfast first?" Goku asked.

Chichi let out a small sigh. 'Yep, it's Goku alright.' she thought.

The morning went on as it usually did, with Chichi making breakfast and Goku stuffing everything in his mouth at once. Chichi, looking at herself eat like Goku, made her feel sick.

'I've got to find a way to fix this before he ruins my figure.' she thought. Goku continued to fill himself up until he set his last empty plate down and rubbed his satisfied stomach. "Thanks, Honey!" he said, feeling a bit strange afterwards. "I guess I've got to get a bit more used to calling you that." he said. Chichi set everything down and sat down next to her husband.

"How can you be so calm!?" she yelled with her hands on her face, trying to cover her stress. Goku looked oddly at his new wife (except in his body) and wondered what she was so worried about.

"What's wrong? We'll just go to Bulma and ask her how to fix this. She's the smartest person I know. She'll know what to do." he tried to comfort her. She took her hands off her face and tried to calm down, but the shock from being trapped in her husband's body wasn't going away any time soon. She could still feel herself shaking from her surprise wake up call earlier.

Feeling that she needs some more comfort, Goku got up and grabbed hold of his wife's arm, pulling her up from her seat and dragging her outside. Slamming the door behind him, Goku ran outside with Chichi and called his faithful cloud to come pick them up.

"Nimbus!" he shouted. A few seconds later, his Nimbus cloud came flying out from the woods and pulled up in front of Goku. Goku jumped aboard and reached out his hand for his new wife to grab onto. She grabbed a hold of him and Goku struggled to pull her aboard, but the weight of his own body was still too much.

"Sorry. I'm kind of used to being a lot stronger than this. No offence, Chichi." he said with a tiny giggle. Chichi gave him her usual pouting face as she climbed aboard herself.

After an hour of flying over Mount Paozu, they finally reached the spot Goku wanted to show Chichi. He told the Nimbus to take them down, which it did. Once they were close enough to the ground, they both jumped off the cloud and the Nimbus flew away. Chichi followed Goku to where ever he was going. Sneaking around dozens of long, stiff trees that were close enough together that they blocked the sun, turning the entire area dark, Goku finally stopped.

"It's just around here." he said as he pushed through a very thick shrub, disappearing from sight. Chichi held in her breathe and pushed through a web infested shrub herself, popping out the other side with twigs sticking out of her new spiky hair. She dusted herself off before looking straight forward, finally seeing what Goku had been talking about.

A giant, fresh smelling pond that covered almost the entire ground laid hidden beneath the tall trees. With tiny fish jumping out of the water and a soothing stream connecting the pond to the nearby river, the small holes in the leaves above them that let in small spots of sunlight through the trees made the place look almost perfect.

"Goku." Chichi said, making her husband look at her with a smile. "What is this place?"

"I found this place not to long ago during one of my fishing trips." he said. "I saw how upset you looked, so I thought I'd show you this place. This is where I go whenever I feel down, so I figured it would help you, too."

Even when something as shocking and mysterious as the two of them switching bodies, Chichi couldn't help but smile at Goku's still joyous attitude. After the many years she's known him, she knew at this point that nothing can keep Goku's feelings down for very long. "It's...beautiful." she said.

"You think it's beautiful now, just wait until you get in!" Goku said as he quickly took his (or from Chichi's perspective, 'her') shirt off. Chichi screamed out loud before grabbing hold of his arms that were still above his head with her shirt wrapped around his arms.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked as Chichi began to blush embarrassingly.

"That's still my body, Goku." she said. Goku replied with a look of confusion. What did being in her body have to do with swimming? Goku couldn't see the problem, and he really wanted to go swimming, so he tried to reason with her.

"But I really want to go swimming. What's our bodies have to do with it?" he asked before throwing his (or her) shirt on the ground and unstrapped his bra, throwing it to the side. Chichi covered her eyes as she watched her own self act so abruptly. Without Chichi looking, Goku proceeded to take off his pants and panties before jumping into the cold water.

He swam around in her body for a few minutes while Chichi stayed on land, not trying to face the water. He heard Goku call her.

"Hey, Chichi! Aren't you getting in?!" he yelled. He began to get concerned when he saw Chichi facing away from him and staring into the dark woods, not even bothering to loom at him. But even after asking her if she was going to join him, she still didn't say anything back. So Goku, still naked and in Chichi's body, decided it would probably be best to just leave her alone and continue swimming.

The day went on like this until Goku got bored and decided it was time to get out and go see Bulma about what to do. Chichi heard him step out of the water and back onto dry land. "Alright, Chichi. I think it's about time we left for Bulma's." Goku said, which queued Chichi to look back at him. Afterwards, she wished she hadn't.

Goku was still completely naked, and still in her body. She quickly threw her hand over her eyes and walked over to her old clothes that Goku had taken off. She picked up the clothes and threw them at her own naked self.

"Please...PUT THESE BACK ON!" she shouted, with Goku still unsure what she was so mad about.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "I always go swimming naked. It's never bothered you before."

"JUST...please, get yourself dressed before we go to Bulma's." she ordered. Goku shrugged it off and put the clothes back on, with Chichi still looking away.

Goku finished putting his clothes back on and told her to follow him back to where Nimbus would be showing up. She obeyed and followed him back in the same track they took when they got here, with Goku feeling a lot more energized, and Chichi feeling both embarrassed and upset. Such a wonderful and peaceful scenery was completely ruined by Goku's childish brain. Chichi was going to have a long talk with him once this was all over.

Making their way out of the narrow woods, Goku called Nimbus once again, and the magic cloud flew in from the sky to pick them up. Goku and Chichi hopped aboard and rode the Nimbus out of the woods and towards Bulma's place.

On their way there, Goku looked back at Chichi, who was looking rather upset. "What's wrong, Chichi?" he asked. "Why didn't you wanna swim? Are you still stressed about our bodies switching? I thought for sure going to that place would help. At least a little."

"It's not that." she said back. "That pond you found was beautiful. It's just..." she paused.

"What?"

"You actually got naked in my body."

"...So?"

"SO!?" she yelled, scaring Goku a bit. "YOU CAN'T BE DOING STUFF LIKE THAT WHILE WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS! NO SWIMMING UNTIL WE'RE BACK IN OUR NORMAL SELVES! UNDERSTAND!?" she screamed as loud as she could, letting all the stress and embarrassment out at once. A now scared Goku wanted to ask why she was so serious about this, but he figured it would just be best to go along with it and do what she says.

"S-Sure, Chichi." he said with a stiff voice. "Whatever you say."

"Good! Now let's drop it!" she huffed as she turned away from him. Goku turned his attention back to where they were going as he pondered about what had just happened.

'All I did was go for a small swim? Why is it such a big deal to her? Is it a marriage thing? I don't know. I guess I'll ask Bulma. She's the best at explaining things. I'll bet she knows.' he thought as the Nimbus sped itself up.

***EARLIER***

It was 7 AM, Piccolo was meditating on a nearby mountain, checking up on any nearby powers. He knew something was off, but he couldn't tell what. But he did figure it had something to do with his arch rival, Goku. Whatever strange feeling he had, he could tell it was Goku's energy he was sensing. Something happened, but he couldn't decipher what.

'His power has changed, but not normally.' he thought as he continued to sense out his presence. 'I've felt energies change, but never like this before. It's like...it's someone else's power all together, but it's still inside him.'

These thoughts began to get on his nerves. Perhaps it was some new spiritual technique that Goku had created to throw Piccolo off or to disguise his power. But he was just one of Kami's trainee brats. How could he pull off something so complicated that it could throw someone like Piccolo off his guard.

"It's bad enough that he beat me in the World Tournament, but now he's taunting me with new techniques and strange energy transformations. That punk!" he said with rage. He had had enough of these mind games and decided to check up on him for himself, to see what this strange energy reading was all about.

"If I find out that he created some kind of new power technique that he can use to confuse me, he's dead!" he wailed as he stood straight up and took off into the sky towards the strange energy signature.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 1! Please let me here your reviews! I really want to know what you think of it. And stay tuned, because a LOT of crazy things are about to happen!


End file.
